Winter Wonderland
by mitchkat1
Summary: This holiday season isn't looking too bright for Chat Noir so Ladybug decides to take matters into her own hands. She planned a day of fun filled with ice skating, window shopping, hot cocoa, and other surprises. But the biggest surprise of all is that he isn't just spending the day with Ladybug, but also with Marinette!


**I wrote this piece as a Secret Santa present centered around the pairings Marichat and Ladynoir. Please enjoy! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"It's snowing!" Ladybug cheered as she outstretched her hands to the sky. Fluffy snowflakes fluttered down, landing in her palms. Each one quickly melted, but there was another to take its place. The light from the stars scattered through the crystalline ice against the backdrop of the already luminescent skyline. The Eiffel Tower glowed in the distance, acting as an imaginary beacon of warmth in the cold. Winter had come to Paris and it was as beautiful as ever.

The temperature was low. Ladybug could see her breath as she spoke. However, her suit was warm against the cold and wind. Transformed, she could spend the entire night outside comfortably. Only her ears were nipped by the cold, turning their tips red. Still, Ladybug didn't mind. She adored Paris during the winter, never able to get enough of it.

From behind, Chat Noir watched Ladybug gaze at the heavens. Her childlike adoration of the snow surprised him. Normally, she was witty but serious. She rarely allowed time for distractions since they usually had a job to do. Chat Noir hardly expected something as simple as snow to bring a smile to her face.

But that showed how little he knew about the girl behind the mask. However, he was always eager to learn and wouldn't let this convenient opportunity to learn more about his spotted beauty slip away.

"Haven't you ever seen snow before or do ladybugs usually migrate for the winter?" Chat Noir grinned, playfully elbowing Ladybug in the side.

"Isn't it beautiful? The snow, I mean..." Ladybug sighed, letting Chat's clever joke go unnoticed. "If you look closely, you can see the detail on every snowflake. Each one is a little different from the others. It's just... incredible."

"Not as incredible as the most beautiful snowflake of all," Chat Noir purred as he gently grasped Ladybug's hand and gave it a kiss.

His comment caught her off guard. She never overlooked his compliments, even the subtle ones. While she was good at putting up a confident guise, each one went to heart. At times like this when she was unprepared, she could do little to defeat her reaction though. Her cheeks became flushed which she attempted to disguise with her hands.

Chat Noir noticed swiftly and took the chance to pounce. "Am I finally melting your heart, my lady?" he asked, beaming.

"A-As if!" Ladybug stammered, turning her back to him. "It's just a little cold. That's all. Don't get your hopes up too high!"

"If you're getting too cold, I can always help warm you up."

Chat Noir carefully wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his head against her shoulder. He could feel her body heat against his skin. The intense beating of the heart pounded in his ears, but he couldn't tell if it was hers or his.

Immediately, he felt embarrassed but for the sake of the joke, he had to pull through. Besides, if she didn't say anything, he didn't mind being this close for a few seconds longer.

Ladybug sighed, her embarrassment giving way to acceptance. It didn't feel like a human boy resting on her, but rather an alley cat trying to keep out of the cold. She couldn't deny either that Chat Noir looked slightly adorable in the way he clung to her. So for now, she would play along.

"I think I'm acting as more of a fireplace than you," she teased, ruffling his hair. "If you were cold all along, you should've said something. An owner can't tell what their kitten needs if they don't say anything. Would you like some food and water too? Maybe a blanket?"

"All I need is you."

"Has the cold given you a brain freeze?" Ladybug groaned at Chat's flirtatious remark. His romantic endeavors took no vacations even during the holiday season. "It might be time to head home and warm anyways. There's no trouble out tonight especially in this weather."

"You're leaving already?" Chat Noir let go of her, a strange sadness on his face. It wasn't the usual type of silly sadness he normally displayed when they parted. This seemed more sincere, something Ladybug didn't typically associate with Chat. His sudden change in attitude worried her. If he was upset, it must be important.

"I really should be getting home..." she tried to explain, placing her hand on his shoulder in consolation.

"Ah..."

The smile Chat Noir gave her nearly broke her heart.

"But I could always spare a few minutes for you, chaton!" Ladybug decided, changing her mind. "What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself all of a sudden. My jokes didn't hurt your feelings, did they?"

"No! It's not that! It's... It's nothing." Chat sighed. The remnants of his breath filled the cold air.

"It's clearly not. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but know I'm always here for you. That's what friends are for."

"It's just... this holiday season, I have a feeling things are going to get pretty lonely," Chat Noir confessed. His shoulders drooped and his ears hung low, reflecting his emotions. "I was expecting it, but this winter is the first I'll get to spend with you, my lady. The cold winter days were looking to be a bit warmer than I thought."

Ladybug shifted uncomfortably, realizing how one comment had stirred up bad times for Chat. She hadn't known yet she still felt guilty.

Chat Noir noticed her change in posture and expression. "But don't mind me!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I guess I'm being selfish. You have to get back home and get warm. It won't do anyone good if you catch a cold."

"Chat..." Ladybug whispered, her voice barely audible above the cries of the wind. Something tugged at her heartstrings, pulling a strange feeling out of her. Unable to stop herself, she approached Chat and found her arms around his body. Her head fell against his chest as her grip tightened on him. "I won't let you be alone..."

Taken aback by her strange response, Chat Noir froze, caught staring at her face. Snowflakes landed on her eyelashes, melting away as her eyes flickered open. His gaze was met with kind, bluebell eyes and... tears? His lady was crying for him. Such a simple gesture touched his heart.

"Ladybug, it's okay. I'll be fine," Chat smiled, stroking her back gently. "With you in my mind, I could never be lonely. But now you really should go home. I could never forgive myself if you got sick."

Ladybug let go, quickly wiping away her tears. She hadn't even noticed she was crying until the wind stung at her cheeks, blowing the tears away. She allowed herself to easily get swept up in emotion. If Chat could stand tall, she would too right alongside him.

But she still couldn't understand who could be alone this time of year. It was about family, friends, love, and joy. None of those things could be had by yourself.

Chat, despite his flirtatiousness, was one of the sweetest guys in Paris. Ladybug always assumed he was surrounded by friends in his civilian life. She imagined him with a warm, loving family like she had. It had never crossed her mind that he might be lonely, forced to spend many days completely alone. And out of everyone she knew, Chat deserved that the least.

A fire lit inside her heart. This was not okay. Chat was not okay. He didn't deserve to be sad during the holidays. He didn't deserve to be alone. He should receive the same happiness that he gave others.

If his winters were filled with only bad memories, she would need to change that. As his partner, she could do that much. She wouldn't let him go through another lonesome holiday season. Being the Miraculous Ladybug, she had a plan. She was going to make this winter the best Chat Noir had ever had.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure..." Chat Noir responded warily. "Did you have something in mind for tomorrow?"

Ladybug smiled smugly. "Perhaps, but curious cats who ask too many questions won't get too find out." To prove her point, Ladybug booped him on the nose and gave him a devious wink. "Meet by the statue in the park tomorrow at 9:00. I'll have a special holiday surprise waiting there."

"Why can't I have now?" Chat Noir pretended to pout.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Ladybug rolled her eyes, silently giggling to herself. " _And it isn't_ _ **that**_ _kind of surprise,"_ she thought. " _This is going to be a whole lot better."_

"Oops! Gotta run!" Ladybug pretended to check her imaginary watch and then gave Chat Noir a slap on the back. "Tomorrow morning! Don't forget, alright?" Before Chat Noir could protest, Ladybug bounded away, disappearing into the snow.

Chat Noir scratched his head, confused. " _What got into her?"_ he wondered. " _She went from tears to smiles in a matter of seconds."_ Shaking his head, he sighed. " _I'll never understand girls. But it's not important! My lady has a special surprise in store for me. Better head home and get so sleep. I don't want to wake up late!"_

If anyone had been watching the Paris skyline late that night, they might have seen Chat Noir dancing across the rooftops, more chipper than usual. His whoops and hollers echoed through the quiet, but he didn't care. He felt like the happiest cat in the world since he knew Ladybug was thinking of him. Thought he knew he would be teased by Plagg, Chat Noir couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't wait for morning to come.

* * *

Marinette stayed up late night to prepare part of her surprise for Chat Noir. She had a Christmas present planned for him, but hadn't intended to create it until later. Luckily, she had everything she needed on hand and with a few hours of hard work, it was complete. But today's surprise wasn't as simple as that. She didn't want to give Chat Noir just a present, but rather, an experience. Today was going to the best holiday ever with what Marinette had in mind.

"Are you ready to go, Tikki?" Marinette called to her kwami while adjusting her pink earmuffs. She was zipping up her coat when she heard a loud sneeze from underneath the blankets on her bed. Marinette pulled back the blankets to reveal Tikki rubbing her nose. The little creature sneezed again, this time even harder.

"M-Marinette..." Tikki moaned. Her voice sounded hoarse.

Marinette picked up Tikki and cradled her in her hands. "You poor thing!" she exclaimed, pressing her thumb against Tikki's forehead to check her temperature. She felt warmer than usual.

"You're sick again," Marinette frowned. "I shouldn't have stayed out so late last night. This is my fault. I should take you to see Mr. Fu again. It was hard enough last time to convince that you were my pet cat, but I'll come up with something."

"I'll be fine," Tikki squeaked before coughing. "It's just a cold. It's definitely not as bad as last time. I think I just need some sleep. Besides, you were planning to spend the day with Chat Noir!"

"We can always do it another day."

"I'm okay, Marinette. You'll be fine without me for the morning. And hopefully I'll be feeling better for the last part of your surprise tonight!"

"Alright..." Marinette bit her lip. She had never left Tikki home alone before especially when the poor thing was sick. But she had also made a promise with Chat and didn't want to let him down either. Tikki was a thousand year old magical spirit though. Surely she would be fine on her own for a few hours even when ill.

Marinette set Tikki on her pillow and covered her with a soft blanket. "I'll be back in a bit," Marinette promised. "Try and get some sleep." She felt like a doting mother watching over her sick child, but it was important that Tikki got well soon. Not only for her sake, but also because Marinette was pretty sure Hawk Moth didn't take sick days.

Grabbing her purse, prepared to leave, Marinette said, "I'm heading out then. Feel better!"

But her comment garnered no response aside from the snores of an exhausted kwami. Tikki had already fallen back asleep. Smiling to herself, Marinette quietly left the room, careful not to bother Tikki, and headed to the park.

* * *

Like Marinette, Adrien woke up early but for a different reason. He had hardly gotten a wink of sleep. Throughout the night, he was filled with excitement, a sense of eagerness coursing through him. Ladybug had never gotten him a gift before. This was the first time she had done anything like this. How could he not be bursting at the seams with excitement?

"What do you think the surprise is?" Adrien asked Plagg as he slipped into his sweater. "I never mentioned wanting anything before..." He twiddled his fingers anxiously. "I mean, it's not like there's anything I really want... not anything she can physically get me anyways. Could it be a... No, that's wouldn't make sense. Where would she even get that?"

"You ask too many questions?" Plagg groaned as he flipped over onto his back, watching from Adrien's bed. "You're going to find out in like fifteen minutes. I'm sure whatever she got you will be just fine. She's Ladybug after all. She's got her life pulled together unlike you."

"That's true. Do you think she'll meet me there? I want to look my best then! I need to brush my teeth again. And my hair? Does it look okay?" Adrien ran his fingers through his golden locks, trying to make them look as neat as possible.

"Your hair becomes a mess every time you transform," Plagg reminded him with an irritated sigh. "Just get on with it, will ya?"

"Hey! Anymore grumbling from you and there won't be any camembert waiting when we get back."

"Lover boy's making threats now, eh? It's like I don't even know you anymore." Plagg pretended to weep. His sarcasm only lead Adrien to roll his eyes. The two usually got along but when it came to Ladybug, Plagg always felt the need to poke fun. Adrien liked to believe it was because Plagg was jealous.

With a final glance in the mirror, Adrien decided he was ready to head out. He was happier than a normal kid on Christmas and couldn't hold back any longer. "Plagg, claws out!" he exclaimed. He watched with great pleasure as Plagg got sucked into his miraculous.

"On my way, m'lady," Adrien, now Chat Noir, smiled as he opened the window. A rush of cold air filled the room, but it only further excited his nerves. The sun was out without a single cloud blocking the sky. It reflected off the fallen snow, making the outside even brighter. He couldn't have picked a more beautiful day.

* * *

Marinette waited in front of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue shivering. She was dressed for the weather, but still felt cold. Winter jackets had nothing on Ladybug's suit. She breathed into her mittens, hoping to keep her hands warm, as she went over her plans for the day.

" _I printed out the directions to the ice skating rink. By the time we're done, the stores should be open and we can go window shopping. Mama and Papa promised to prepare a special batch of cookies and hot cocoa for afterwards. Once I go home, I'll meet him as Ladybug and give him the final surprise."_

Marinette was lost in thought until she heard something clang against the metal of the statue. She looked up and found Chat Noir perched on Ladybug's head. He was starting intensely into the distance, using his hands as fake binoculars.

" _What a dork..."_ Marinette jokingly scoffed. "Looking for something Chat Noir?" she called up to him.

Startled, Chat Noir glanced down to see Marinette, both hands on her hips with a questioning expression. "What a surprise to see you here, princess!" he smiled. He hopped down, his landing letting out a crunch as he hit the snow. "I'm actually looking for a special something from my lady or even the heroine herself. Have you seen anything?"

"Your surprise says she certainly has." Marinette gestured at herself.

Chat Noir's eyes widened. "You're my surprise?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No! It's just not what I was expecting..."

Honestly, he was slightly disappointed that Ladybug hadn't shown up herself. But Marinette was a good friend, at least in his civilian life, so he couldn't be upset at seeing her. Though it was odd that she was here instead of Ladybug.

"Ladybug wanted some extra help in making you some winter memories," Marinette explained, hoping to raise Chat's spirits. "She asked if I could assist and I happily obliged. I'll be taking the morning shift while she finishes up her plans for tonight."

"Tonight?" Chat Noir's ears perked up at the mention of Ladybug and their potential meeting.

Marinette nodded. "Tonight... that is if you don't mind spending this morning with little old me."

"It would be my pleasure," Chat Noir grinned. He kneeled down and kissed Marinette's hand. "A princess should never be without her escort."

"Actually..." Marinette said as she pulled her hand back. "Today you get to be the princess... or prince. Whatever floats your boat. I heard your winter was going to be lonely this year, but not today. We have lots to do so we need to get started!"

"That's kinda an exaggeration," Chat Noir replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wintertime isn't _that_ bad. You didn't have to go out of your way to do this for me. This cat can stand on his own two feet during the worst of times."

"He shouldn't have to when he's surrounded by friends," Marinette retorted, giving him a cheery smile. "Consider this a favor then. Besides, it's the least I could do since you're saving Paris all the time. Even superheroes deserve some fun every now and then."

Marinette had a biting sarcasm and quick wit that he appreciated. It wasn't always obvious at school, but whenever he encountered her as Chat Noir, she always had something clever to say. "I can't seem to win against you, can I?" Chat Noir laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope!" Marinette smirked. "So you'd might as well let me lead the way and enjoy the ride." She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out the directions to the skating rink. "Now how good are you at ice skating?"

* * *

"And the answer is... not so good!" Marinette was nearly dying of laughter. She tightly held the edge of the rink to keep herself from falling. Her sides hurt as she watched Chat Noir take another nosedive onto the frozen ice. And with each fall, he seemed to submit and let himself slide across the ice, an evident pout on his face.

Pulling herself together, Marinette gracefully skated over to help the black cat up. "I thought the amazing Chat Noir would easily dance across the ice. What a wonderfully unexpected surprise!" she snickered as she offered him her hand. Chat Noir quickly grabbed it and let her hoist him to his feet. His legs wobbled unsteadily as he clung to Marinette's coat, desperately trying to balance.

"I've never done this before," he grumbled, his grip tightening on Marinette. "We can't all be good at everything the first time."

"Don't be so grumbly and gave some fun!" Marinette smiled. She took Chat Noir's hands off her coat, slipping them into her own. "Let me lead the way. Just try and keep steady. I won't let you fall."

Normally Chat Noir would be wary, but he trusted Marinette. Something about her hands made him feel warm and safe. If he thought too much about it, he caught himself blushing. His mind went numb. It wouldn't be good to get embarrassed so he tried to focus on skating, ignoring Marinette's touch and the smile on her face. They only made things worse.

"That's it!" Marinette cheered as she pulled Chat across the ice. "Focus on staying balanced! You're doing great!"

"I watched anime about this once and they made it look so easy..." Chat Noir took a cautious step forward, feeling his skate wobble against the icy terrain. He tried his shift his weight around to keep upright and to his joy, it worked.

" _Maybe I'm starting to get the hang of this. Marinette doesn't need to baby me. I'm a big boy who can skate just fine on his own,"_ Chat Noir smirked.

While Chat was busy being overconfident, Marinette had decided to let go and let him try skating on his own. He didn't notice as he took another step, the image on an intricate ice dance in his mind, and immediately fell on his butt.

"You were getting cocky, weren't you?" Marinette giggled, looking down on him. She wasn't the only one laughing. A crowd formed around the rink. People were wondering why the superhero Chat Noir was spending his weekend ice skating with a random civilian. They probably wondered why he sucked so bad at it too.

"Ha ha," Chat Noir moaned sarcastically as he struggled to stand back up. He noticed everyone staring at him and covered his face, utterly embarrassed. " _So much for my cool cat image,"_ he thought, mentally prepared to face future harassment from the public due to his lack of skating skills. It would be especially rough is this fact appeared on the Ladyblog.

"It looks like everyone came for a show," Marinette whispered into Chat's ear. The proximity of her voice and the heat of her breath sent shivers down his spine. Being this close to girls wasn't a usual thing for him. Girls he enjoyed the presence of anyways.

Chat felt Marinette take his hand again and noticed her confident smile. "Let's give them the best show ever then!" she grinned.

She drug him to the center of the ice and whispered, "Stay right here." Chat Noir stared at her, confused, but all she did was wink back. "Leave it all to me," Marinette promised as she began to skate toward the edge of the rink.

Marinette took a deep breath. " _Good thing Ladybug has more poise and grace than her kitty cat,"_ he thought as she darted across the ice, gaining speed. She picked up her back leg, holding it parallel to the ground while she continued to glide. With great precision, Marinette pulled her leg back in and used her momentum to leap into the air. While airborne, she managed to spin a few times to increase the awe of the spectacle.

As her skates contacted ice again, Marinette bent backwards and elegantly moved her arms to match her legs' motions. Adrenaline coursed through her as she prepared for the final student. In a figure eight motion, she began to skate backwards towards Chat. Caught in a daze, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her performance.

"Chat! Get ready!" Marinette called as she drew closer. Chat Noir snapped back back to reality and panicked as Marinette came barrelling towards him. "Holds your arms out!' she instructed. Chat nodded and held out his arms, unsure of how they were going to help anything. It seemed like Marinette was going to ram into him and they would both go tumbling down.

But Marinette wasn't going to let that happen. She let herself slide into the gap between Chat's arms. His arms closed around her, locking down. Her momentum began to spin the both of them. Marinette carefully lifted her skates off the ground, letting Chat Noir support her weight. His natural strength allowed him to hold her easily. Once she was steady, Marinette held out her arms, gesturing to the audience.

"Here comes the finale!" she shouted to Chat who was beginning to get dizzy from the spinning. "Hoist me up as high as you can, but don't let go!"

" _This is nuts!"_ Chat Noir thought. Yet, he tried to hold Marinette up as high as he could. He was careful to keep the blades of her skates away from his face. He wouldn't be of any use to Paris cut in half.

Their spinning began to slow as Chat Noir continued to keep Marinette held high. Marinette maintained an elaborate pose, a bright smile plastered on her face. Once they stopped spinning, she directly faced the audience and nodded her head.

That was when Chat Noir noticed the astoundment on people's faces. They were amazed by the performance they had seen that somehow Chat had become a part of.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Chat Noir set Marinette back on the ground. "That was incredible!" he exclaimed, praising her. "Where did you learn to skate like that?"

Marinette shrugged. "Years of practice I guess. There isn't much else to do during the winter."

"That performance was at a professional level! How could you move like that? The only person I've seen with more agility and grace is Ladybug!" Chat Noir was beginning to gush over her like a fan over a celebrity. Marinette's performance enthralled him and he was still captivated despite it being over.

"What a compliment especially coming from you," Marinette giggled.

"But why did you let me catch you?" Chat asked. "You knew how bad I was. I could have accidentally dropped you!"

"Call it trust. You've never let me down before."

Before Chat Noir had the opportunity to ponder what Marinette meant by "before", she decided to continue on with the day's itinerary. She was tired from ice skating and Chat probably was too. There were more fun things they had to do!

"Onto the next event!" Marinette smiled, leaning onto Chat Noir. "Time to go window shopping!"

* * *

"You mean you don't buy any of the things you look at?" Chat Noir asked. He and Marinette stood in front of the elaborate displays a popular clothing store. Chat was failing to understand the concept of their activity.

"Of course not," Marinette replied, cocking her head in confusion. Window shopping seemed fairly obvious to her, but maybe it wasn't to everyone. "If I bought everything, I wouldn't have any money left," she tried to explain. "Haven't you ever gone window shopping before?"

Chat shook his head. "I usually buy the things I want."

" _How spoiled,"_ Marinette thought with a slight smile. " _I never took Chat for the rich kid type."_

Marinette was distracted from her thoughts when she noticed the strange looks from passerbys. They were all staring at Chat, some even stopping to take pictures. It was just like the ice rink.

Marinette smacked herself on the forehead for missing the obvious. Chat Noir would naturally attract attention and that would ruin half the fun. She didn't want him to be bothered with worrying about others. So naturally, he was going to need a disguise.

"Put this on," Marinette instructed as she pulled out a black knit hat from her purse. She brought it in case the temperature dropped, but Chat Noir needed it more than her. "You'll need a coat to cover up your suit too..." she mused, trying to think of a solution.

"I could always transform back," Chat Noir suggested. He understood the problem he and Marinette were facing. He might have to end their outing as Chat Noir, but Adrien could always "coincidentally" bump into Marinette and spend the rest of the day with her.

"N-no! No!" Marinette waved her hands. "Secret identities should remain secret! We'll find another solution. I think there's a small shop around the corner that sells old clothes. We should be able to find something for you there."

Chat Noir followed Marinette down the street into a thrift shop. Luckily, it was fairly empty so he was able to wait inside by the front door like a patient pet while Marinette shopped. A few minutes later, Marinette returned carrying an oversized brown coat. She tossed it to Chat and said, "Here you go."

"This didn't cost much, did it?" Chat Noir worried as he changed into the coat. It was large enough to hide the features of his suit. With Marinette's hat on too, he was hardly recognizable aside from the mask. Iit was a good disguise, but he felt bad that Marinette paid for it. He felt the need to reimburse her.

"Don't worry," Marinette jokingly nudged his side. "I shop here all the time. I sometimes use old clothes for new designs. I'm pretty close with the owner and when I told her the situation, she gladly gave me the coat for free."

"You told her you were spending the day with Chat Noir?"

"Nope! I told her my boyfriend forgot his coat at home and needed something to keep him warm for today. By the way, she wishes us the best of luck!" Marinette slapped her knee, laughing at her own joke. The idea of Chat as her boyfriend was oddly hilarious. He would never consider her, at least as Marinette, a potential date candidate. But she didn't mind it much. She loved Chat Noir as a friend, but he was the exact opposite of Adrien.

Chat Noir weakly coughed, the coat suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He didn't understand what was so funny about him being Marinette's "fake" boyfriend. " _I guess she isn't into guys like me,"_ he sighed, his heart slightly dropping. " _Woah... why should I worry about that anyways? All I need to worry about it Ladybug. Marinette's my friend anyways. And I'm sure she's got her own guy in mind."_ At least, that was the explanation Chat told himself.

"Off we go!" Marinette said, clinging onto Chat Noir's arm. "We have lots to see!"

They exited the store and went back to the long line of shops downtown. The streets were crowded as usual, but since winter wasn't tourist season, it was calmer than normal. It was the perfect time for window shopping.

"Aren't the displays beautiful?" Marinette asked as she pressed her hands against the glass of a storefront window. Fake snow covered painted nutcrackers and faux trees surrounding an electric train, chugging along in circles. And the store beside it stacked boxes of chocolate to look like a tree. The creativity in the displays amazed Marinette. She often drew on them for her holiday themed designs.

"And you're sure you aren't going to buy anything?" Chat frowned, still baffled.

"No, you silly kitty," Marinette sighed. "They're just for looking. Besides, all these presents are out of my price range. I prefer homemade presents anyways."

"Mommy! Look over here!" A little girl from the crowd cried out, directing Marinette and Chat's attention to another display a couple shops down. It was a popular clothing store though nowhere near as popular as Gabriel's. Every year their holiday line followed a certain themed and this year it was... Ladybug and Chat Noir?

"It looks like you were someone's creative inspiration!" Marinette laughed as she ran over to the display. "These are incredible! The designs are so detailed and the stitching..."

As Marinette floated off into the world of design, Chat Noir could help but admire her. He had never felt passionate about anything in the same way Marinette felt about design. Living the life chose by his father didn't allow him freedom to pick and choose hobbies. But aside from his personal woes, Chat Noir noticed how Marinette looked extra adorable when gushing about fashion.

" _I guess what they say about love bringing out the beauty in people is true..."_ Chat smiled to himself. " _She's usually happy in class, but I've never seen her like this before."_

"This one's my favorite!" Marinette pointed a wool sweater with Ladybug's signature pattern. Despite being wool, small details like the hexagonal texture of her suit were still present. "It's perfect for the winter! And the detail... I don't know how they did it."

"It would look nice on you," Chat Noir agreed. "The Ladybug pattern suits you."

" _If only he knew..."_

Marinette gestured towards a Chat Noir themed peacoat and said, "I think you'd look good in this. Not only is it in your honor, but it looks a whole lot better than the dingy coat I got you."

"I don't mind dingy. I'm starting to like it. Not everything needs to be flashy and expensive. I get tired of that real quick..."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better, but don't worry. I have an even better present waiting for you at the bakery."

"More presents?" Chat Noir chuckled. "You've surprised me enough already, Princess. I don't think I need more."

"There's nothing wrong with more presents," Marinette pointed out. "But I think it's the heartfelt presents that matter most of all. They're the most fun to give!"

Her mind wandered back to Adrien's birthday present. While he didn't know she created it, the smile on his face was enough to satisfy her. She didn't need recognition. His happiness was enough. After all, wasn't that the point of gift giving?

" _Gift giving?"_ Chat thought, his eyebrow furrowed. He wasn't used to giving presents. His father never wanted anything and this was his first year with real friends. The concept was foreign, but he understood and wanted to take part. He planned on getting presents for his classmates, but there was one person in particular who deserved a gift from him.

"Marinette, would you excuse me for a sec?" Chat Noir said suddenly. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

"Okay..." Marinette said, not sure how that worked with the suit and all. "I think there's one on the next street over. I can show you."

"No!" Chat Noir shouted. "I can find it on my own."

"Alright... I'll wait here for you then."

"Sounds good!" Chat Noir gave her a quick salute and then sprinted off to the bathroom. At least, that's where Marinette thought he was going.

Once he was out of Marinette's sight and away from the public eye, Chat Noir darted into the alley between two buildings for cover. "Claws off," he whispered. His suited melted away as Plagg came flying out of the miraculous, landing head first into Adrien's palms.

"What's going on?" Plagg moaned, rubbing his forehead. "Are you bailing on your date?"

"First off, not a date. We're friends," Adrien sighed as he took off Marinette's hat and coat. "Secondly, I need to buy Marinette a present without her noticing."

"And why are we doing this right now?"

"Because I want to give it to her later as thanks for today. I can't give her the present as Adrien and this might be the last time I see her as Chat before the holidays end."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I question your logic, but whatever you say..."

Not wanting to put up with Plagg's incessant complaining, Adrien grabbed the kwami and shoved him into the deepest regions on his coat. From his side pocket, Adrien pulled out his wallet which he was grateful he had thought to bring with him.

" _I'll have to be quick so Marinette doesn't suspect anything,"_ Adrien thought, heading back into the open. It would be a quick in and out of the store, then he would meet back up with Marinette as Chat Noir.

Adrien walked towards the store entrance, noticing Marinette waiting outside sitting on a bench. She was checking her phone, too busy to notice him. " _That's probably for the best,"_ Adrien nodded as he ran into the store. He found the Ladybug sweater folded on one of the shelves, exactly what he wanted.

" _But what size is she?"_ Adrien bit his lip. Marinette had a small figure, so he assumed she would be a small or possibly extra small? Girls' sweaters were normally oversized anyways. That seemed to be the style... right?

" _I'll just take this one."_

Adrien took the small and scurried up to the cash register, cash in hand. He had a card, but preferred not to use it. He didn't want his father wondering why he was making spur of the moment purchases. Besides, he always had plenty of cash after his modeling jobs. The sweater wasn't that expensive either.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" The woman at the register asked.

"Um... yes please." Anxiously, Adrien glanced at the storefront window and saw Marinette still sitting on the bench. She didn't look impatient yet, so he had some time to spare.

The cashier folded the sweater and placed it in a box. She wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper and placed a frilly, white bow on top. "Here you are," she smiled, handing Adrien the present. "A present for your Christmas sweetheart?"

All the blood in Adrien's body rushed to his face. "N-No!" he shouted, louder than he intended. "J-Just a friend! Thankyousomuchbye!" Feeling embarrassed, he took the gift and bolted out of the store.

" _Why am I getting flustered?"_ Adrien moaned as he pushed open the store doors. " _Marinette is my friend and she's done a lot for me today. It's only natural I'd get her a thank-you gift especially considering it's the holidays and-"_

"Adrien?"

" _On no..."_

Adrien immediately hid the present behind his back and gave Marinette the best model smile he could muster. "Marinette?" he gasped, faking surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was hanging out with a friend," Marinette stammered, her legs shaking. She hadn't meant to call Adrien's name out. She was just so surprised when she saw him that his name sorta came out. Now here she was, locked in awkward conversation and prepared to embarrass herself. Still, she determined not to let this chance to chat go. Pushing herself, she asked, "And what about you? D-Do you like shopping here?"

"Oh here? Yeah, sometimes..."

"That's nice. I shop here sometimes too. Well, I don't actually shop here since I can't afford it. I window shop here which is kind the same thing, but I guess not." Marinette felt herself ramble, but somehow couldn't hold back. This tended to happen when she got nervous.

"Good to hear!" Adrien nodded, desperately trying to escape. If "Chat Noir" was gone much longer, Marinette would get curious. "I actually have to go... but nice seeing!" He waved good-bye and slowly backed away still keeping the present concealed behind his back.

Marinette uncomfortably waved back until Adrien disappeared into the crowd. Once he was gone, Marinette loudly groaned and collapsed onto the bench. " _I scared him away!"_ she thought, letting her head fall into her hands. " _Just once! Just once I'd like to have a normal conversation with him!"_

While Marinette contemplated her awkwardness, Adrien was sprinting back to the alley where he left behind his coat and hat. He set the present on the ground and released Plagg from the confines of his coat. "Ready to head back out?" he asked the kwami.

"I thought I was gonna suffocate in there!" Plagg pretended to cough and gasp for air. "You could show your kwami some more respect!"

"Sorry!" Adrien bowed his head. "I'll make it up to you when we get back home, but I need to get back to Marinette."

"You better get me the best Christmas present ever!"

"Sure thing! Plagg, claws out!"

Once transformed, Chat Noir slipped back into the coat and Marinette's hat. He hid the present underneath the coat. There was more than enough space and hopefully, Marinette wouldn't notice. With his disguise back on, Chat Noir went to meet up with Marinette.

He found her back on the bench, looking rather distressed. "Um... Marinette?" Chat Noir said as he poked her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Chat!" Marinette exclaimed, jolting upright. "You scared me. I'm fine, just lost in thought. But what about you! You've been gone for over fifteen minutes! What kind of bathroom break was that? I was starting to get worried."

"About that..." Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck, scrambling for believable lie. "Someone saw through my disguise. They asked for an autograph and a picture. I thought it would be quick, but it took longer than I thought."

Arms crossed, Marinette shook her head and sighed. "And here I was worrying that an akuma had appeared!"

"Is that what you were upset about? You looked stressed when I came back."

"Ah no... I saw a classmate and we shared an awkward conversation." Marinette's mind strayed back to Adrien and she cursed herself again.

Chat Noir noticed the grimace on her face. " _Shoot! She feels bad about that?"_ Chat panicked, feeling guilty. " _It was my fault too! I was acting super weird. I need to apologize later, but for now, I should change the subject."_

"How about we move onto whatever's next on your schedule, eh?" he suggested, throwing his arm around Marinette's shoulder. "This cat's starting to get frostbite. Think we could head inside soon?"

A huge smile spread across Marinette's face. "I know the perfect place to warm up a chilly kitty."

* * *

"We're here!" Marinette exclaimed as she opened the door to the bakery. "Maman and Papa promised to have hot cocoa and freshly baked cookies for when we got back."

"I love your father's cookies!" Chat Noir grinned. He reminisced about the last time he visited Marinette's. Before he left for the park with Marinette, Mr. Dupain-Cheng had slipped him a few cookies and they were to die for. His mouth was watering just thinking about them. They would taste even better accompanied by hot cocoa.

"You've had cookies from the bakery before?" Marinette asked. She knew Chat had stopped by the bakery before, but she never saw him eat anything. Usually there were other circumstances that prevented him from sampling the bakery's sweet treats.

"I may have stopped by a few times as a civilian..." Chat Noir lied, dragging his foot through the snow anxiously. It probably would have been best to keep that previous detail a secret.

"So you have visited the bakery! That means I might have met you as a civilian," Marinette deviously smirked. "That narrows down the list of suspects."

"Hey! Curious girls shouldn't go snooping or they'll start losing business."

"I'm only joking. I don't want to know. It's your secret to keep anyways. Besides, boys with an air of mystery are more attractive." Marinette shivered and realized she was letting cold air blow into the bakery. "Now hurry up and come in!" She grabbed Chat and pulled him inside, shutting the door.

Marinette led Chat up to the living room, taking his coat and hanging in on the rack. Luckily, he had managed to slip her present out of sight. He took a seat on the couch, setting the gift beside him, and admired the room. It was bright and colorful. The walls were covered with Chinese tapestries and endless family photos. He had been here a few times, but always wanted to come back. The whole home had a warm atmosphere he was jealous of.

"Wait right here," Marinette told him. "I'm going to go check on those cookies. Be back in a bit!"

Trying to be a good guest, Chat Noir waited patiently. His eyes wandered around the room until they landed on an older class photo of Marinette's. Curious, he walked over and picked up the frame. Marinette's usual pigtails were replaced by a bun, but it suited her. And despite Chloe being in the picture, Marinette looked cheerful.

He never thought much about his classmate's lives before he joined their class. In fact, he really know about anyone. Nino didn't bring up his family often. Chat assumed it was because Nino felt bad talking about them in front of him as Adrien. He and Chloe were "childhood friends", but he never bothered to delve into her personal details. And about Marinette... He knew her parents but not much more.

She loved fashion, but what were her other passions? What did she do in her free time? What were her dislikes besides Chloe of course? What was she like as a kid? Did she have any unique talents? What was her favorite color? Food? Book? Person?

All of a sudden, Chat Noir had a million questions. Who was this girl he called a friend not only as Adrien but as Chat Noir? She was always kind, albeit a little awkward, but kind. Where did that good nature come from?

Chat returned the photo to its place, feeling intrusive. " _I'm acting weird again,"_ he sighed. " _The holidays always make me emotional, but it wouldn't hurt to ask Marinette about the picture. I'm curious what the class was like before I joined."_

"Tada!" a sweet voice called from around the corner. Marinette emerged holding a silver tray with a plate of cookies and two mugs of cocoa. "The highlight of the day has finally arrived! There's plenty of cookies so you'd better eat your share!" She set the tray down on the coffee table, stealing a cookie from the plate.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Marinette asked, her mouth filled with cookie.

"This class photo of yours," Chat Noir said. He pointed at Marinette in the photo. "I see you decided to switch things up."

"The bun was getting a little old. I think I like pigtails a lot more. But this photo is over a year old. I really should replace it with the newest one especially since this picture doesn't have Alya or Adrien."

Chat Noir's ears perked up at the mention of your name. "Those are your friends, right?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Alya's my best friend! She runs the Ladyblog so you could basically call her a Ladybug superfan. She's kinda crazy, but also the greatest friend a girl could ask for. She's always got my back. And then there's Adrien..." Marinette blushed just thinking about him.

"Please continue..."

"You've probably met him a few times or seen his posters around Paris. He's this boy in my class and he's absolutely wonderful! Not to mention, kind and handsome and-" Marinette caught herself before she ramble on longer. She didn't need Chat Noir to know the details of her crush. Those were best kept between her and Alya. "He's a good friend. I'm really happy he joined my class this year," Marinette concluded, hiding her smile.

That was the most perfect answer Chat Noir could have asked for.

In only a few sentences, Marinette had satisfied one of his deepest desires. She made him feel like he belonged. The sense of loneliness that had been hanging over him this season vanished. Even if his father made the holidays tough, he wouldn't be alone. Marinette assured him of that.

"But enough of me rambling!" Marinette said. "We need to drink this cocoa before it gets cold!"

Marinette handed Chat Noir a painted snowman mug filled to the brim with chocolatey goodness and a few supersized marshmallows. He held the mug to his lips and took a sip, his body filling with warmth. " _This is delicious!"_ he thought, greedily taking another drink. " _It's better than anything the chefs have made before!"_

"It's food, isn't it?" Marinette winked as she drank from her own mug. "It's Maman's special recipe. Try dipping a cookie in it. It's even better."

Chat Noir took a sugar cookie and dipped it in the warm liquid. He pulled it out and watched it drip before shoving it into his mouth. "It's so GOOD!" he gushed, a look of pure bliss on his face. "Can I have another?"

"You can have as many as you want."

After gobbling up most of the cookies, hardly leaving any for Marinette, Chat Noir set down his empty cocoa mug with a satisfied grin. "Princess, I think that was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

"Then you can come back tomorrow and buy it at the bakery," Marinette giggled while she wiped the stray crumbs around her mouth away with a napkin. "It's our holiday special. We donate all the proceeds from it to charity along with whatever money we collect from the donation box at the front of the bakery. It's Ladybug and Chat Noir themed so we're expecting to donate a lot this year!"

"You know... I've never met anyone who gives as much as you, Marinette. All my life I've been surrounded by people who seem to only take, but being with you is a breath of fresh air. I think it's nice to receive in moderation and you deserve a present most of all.

Chat Noir handed her a wrapped present to her surprise. "Chat!" she gasped as she accepted the gift. "You didn't have to get me anything. Today was supposed to be all about you, not me."

"That's why I need to get you something. A gentleman always repays his favors especially ones from a princess. C'mon! Open it!"

Marinette peeled off the wrapping paper and carefully opened the box. She discovered a red and black spotted sweater inside. One that looked eerily similar to the one she had seen earlier today...

"But how?" She pulled out the sweater and held it against her chest. It was the perfect size. "The first time I saw this sweater was today. How could you gotten it? I was waiting outside the store the entire time."

"Call it a Christmas miracle," Chat Noir smiled, pleased by Marinette's reaction. "Can you try it on? I want to see you in it?"

Slipping it over her head, Marinette put on the sweater and stood up to model. She spun around, half-laughing and half-pretending to be a serious model. "How do I look?" she asked, striking her best model pose. She winked at Chat and asked, "Am I fabulous yet?"

"I think you need to do it more like this!"

Chat jumped up to join her. He rested his chin on his hand, pretending to look deep in thought. He flipped back his hair and posed effortlessly. Marinette clapped reverently, astonished by Chat's superb modeling abilities. She shouldn't have expected anything less from a boy as eccentric as him.

"It's really great, Chat!" Marinette's laughter subsided and she gave him a sincere smile. "You're the best."

"I know," Chat Noir agreed, his nose growing longer by the minute. "I'm glad you like it. Giving presents is kinda new to me so I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

"We'll get you more practice by continuing the tradition next year. Promise?"

"Promise."

The clock on Marinette's shelf rang, signaling the hour. "Is it 5 o'clock already?" Marinette frowned, crossing her arms. "When did it get so late?"

"I think that's my cue to leave," Chat Noir bowed. "Today has been a special winter memory. I thought I would be sad without Ladybug, but I'm glad I spent today with you."

"You don't need to choose one or the other. Ladybug wanted me to tell you to meet her tonight at 6:00 at the Eiffel Tower to finish off your special surprise! You didn't actually think she'd abandon you, did you?"

Chat Noir facepalmed and laughed. "I should have known. My lady always has a trick or two up her sleeve."

"Go get ready for your second date," Marinette playfully sighed as she pushed Chat Noir towards the door. "You don't want to keep Ladybug waiting. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do, princess!" Chat Noir gave her his signature finger gun salute. "Good night!" he smiled as he sprinted out the door.

Marinette shook her head. " _He's such a goof. Now I need to check on Tikki. Hopefully she's feeling better! I can't transform without her!"_

She gathered up the few cookies that had managed to escape Chat Noir's paws and headed upstairs. Quietly, Marinette opened the trapdoor to her bedroom and peeked inside. "Tikki?" she whispered. "Are you awake?" Garnering no response, Marinette tiptoed to where she left Tikki earlier and found the kwami fast asleep.

Marinette gently felt Tikki's forehead. " _Her fever's gone so that's a good sign. I'll try waking her up. If she still feels sick, I can reschedule with Chat."_

"Tikki... Tikki..." Marinette poked the kwami's cheek until the spirit began to stir.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, her eyes fluttering open. "Is your date over already?"

"Mm-hmm, but more importantly, how are you feeling? I brought you some cookies. Maman and Papa baked them only a few hours ago."

Tikki threw off her blankets and seized the cookies, immediately gobbling them up. "I was getting hungry!" she cheered, cookies in both hands. "They're delicious!"

"You've certainly got a spring in your step. Have you been mysteriously cured?"

"Cookies always make me feel better, but a nap did too! I feel almost as good as new." Tikki did a somersault to prove it.

"Does this mean you're up for some time out as Ladybug?"

"Just say the magic words!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

There was a magnificent pink flash and Marinette felt the familiar coolness of her suit against her skin. " _And time to add the final festive touch!"_ Ladybug grabbed the santa hat sitting on her desk and put it on. After fixing her hair and approving of herself in the mirror, Ladybug prepared to head out.

Beside her desk was a rectangular wrapped present that contained the gift she spent hours working on. Chat Noir seemed disillusioned with the prospect of receiving gifts, so she knew she had to make it special. A homemade gift was perfect for him! It took hours to finish, but the work was well worth it when she imagined the smile on Chat's face. Ladybug stuck a silver bow on the present and headed out into the snow.

* * *

Chat Noir waited nervously on the Eiffel Tower's viewing platform, attempting to calm himself. " _Don't get too excited,"_ running his hand through his air. " _Play it cool... I don't want her to think I'm lame."_

He stared at the hastily wrapped present in his hands. Pieces of wrapping paper were poorly wrapped, exposing the corners of the present. " _She'll already think I'm pretty lame once I give her this. I tried to wrap it on my own, but I don't think I did a good job. It certainly doesn't look as nice as Marinette's, but hopefully Ladybug loves her gift as much as Marinette did!"_

Chat Noir had made the present on his own. It was hiding in a drawer in his desk for a few days now. He was planning on giving to to her on Christmas, but today seemed better. He wanted to give it to her right away!

"Good evening, Chat Noir!" a familiar called from behind him. Chat turned to watch Ladybug fly over the guardrail and land gracefully in front of him. She had an adorable santa hat on, making him feel extra cheery. There was a present in her hands. He wondered if it was for him, but before he could ask, Ladybug said, "Did you like your present this morning?"

Ladybug had a cheeky smile like she knew something he didn't. She rocked back and forth on her feet, eagerly waiting for his response.

"It was wonderful," Chat Noir confessed. "Marinette and I had a great time. Have you ever tried her parents' cookies and hot cocoa?" He held two thumbs up. "Absolute perfection."

"I'm glad it went well," Ladybug giggled. "She was awfully excited when I asked her to help me with your surprise. I think she had a great time too."

"How would you know? You weren't spying on us, were you?"

"Pff! Definitely not. I trust Marinette to handle you when I'm not around. She's got a good head on her shoulders. But now that she's finished her part, it's for me to do mine."

Ladybug handed her present to Chat. "For you! I made it myself so I hope you don't mind!"

"I have one for you too!" Chat Noir grinned back, revealing his gift. "It's not wrapped as nicely as yours though..."

"That's alright! It's the thought that counts!"

The heroes began to unwrap their presents. Chat Noir tore off the paper to reveal a homemade photo album filled with pictures of him and Ladybug along with newspaper and website articles of their adventures. Ladybug opened hers to find a painted photo frame with a picture of her and Chat. It was covered in glitter and foam stickers, but it was clear Chat had put lots of love and effort into it.

"I love it!" Both cried out in unison. They paused for a moment, feeling embarrassed, until they began to laugh.

"It's not too childish?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug shook her head. "It's perfect. I know exactly where it's going to go in my room. Out of sight from others of course, but I'll always know where to look. Do you like yours too?"

"Y-yes! It's perfect!" He hugged it close to his heart, treasuring it. Now he would have something to remind him of his memories with Ladybug forever. And when he was feeling lonely, especially when his father was gone, he would have something to look at to remind him he wasn't alone.

"Ladybug..." Chat Noir continued, his voice dropping low. "I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me today. And Marinette too! It's been a long time since I've had this much fun. I'm-" He paused, getting choked up. "I'm glad to have you as my partner. Thank you."

"Oh Chat!"

Ladybug lept forward and wrapped her arms around him, locking him in a deep embrace. "Another hug, my lady?" Chat smiled, keeping his arms tight around her body. He couldn't conceal the vibrant blush on his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was too happy.

"This time it's a happy hug!" Ladybug laughed. "But it's the last one you're getting for a while, so live it up while you can!"

She was about to pull away when Chat Noir whispered, "Just a bit longer..." into her ear. He craved the warmth she provided and the touch of her strong arounds around him. He wanted to remember every detail about it forever. Chat Noir rested his head on her shoulder, catching her scent. Sweet, just like she was.

Ladybug patted his head, giving him all the love and affection he deserved. She was oddly okay allowing him a few more seconds. It was his special day. She didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

After thirty more seconds, Chat Noir let go and snapped back to reality. "I-I'm sorry!" he stammered. "I hope that wasn't too pushy of me! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I just-"

"It's fine, chaton," Ladybug said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you're happy."

She felt something cold land on her hands. Ladybug gazed up at the sky and watched as fresh snow began to fall against the light of the moon. "It's snowing again!" she gleamed, reaching out her hands. Her eyes lit up as she began to giggle, admiring the snowflakes. She turned to Chat and asked, "Can you believe it? Aren't we lucky?"

Chat Noir chuckled to himself as he watched his lady dance in the snow. " _Yeah... I'm the luckiest cat in the world."_


End file.
